


军旅au系列

by Grentos



Category: Legend of the Galactic Heroes - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 06:10:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19693015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grentos/pseuds/Grentos
Summary: 非竹马，上下级，陆军*在地球上没剧情，背景身份不可考按时间顺序的章节排序是241563





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 陆军战壕play  
> 上下级

黑面包和白面包的问题据说被争论了许久，最终的配给还是黑面包。莱因哈特对此并不在意，只要咖啡冲剂另外提供了糖包。不过今天的情况有所不同，他们吃上了特供的火腿切片，还从村子里讨了酒喝，以此庆祝又一场迅速拿下的胜利——盟军从西线撤退了。  
莱因哈特摘下军帽，露出为众人所倾慕的浅金色短发，举起酒瓶与面前的瓶口逐个相碰。吉尔菲艾斯度量着，找准时机将他从兴奋的士兵中解救出来。作为莱因哈特的副官，他不能代替莱因哈特醉，他要时刻保证莱因哈特的安全，当然也要保证莱因哈特的冷静。  
进攻计划预定在三个月内完成，时间紧凑，四小时后他们就将赶到下一进攻点，为此他们一刻也不能松懈，连棉帐篷都没有搭。  
莱因哈特一手架在红发副官的肩上，一直攥着酒瓶，没有松掉。他脚下轻快，还保留着清醒的意识，但吉尔菲艾斯知道他酒量不佳，坚持不让他继续喝下去。  
两人僵持一阵，莱因哈特索性改变了主意。  
“休整的时间还有半个小时，吉尔菲艾斯。”  
年轻的长官贴着高个青年的耳朵暗示，恍惚间看见对方军帽上金灿灿的狮翼徽章新添了一条红线，那是吉尔菲艾斯今天新取得的战绩。迅疾夺胜的战斗令莱因哈特还没从激动的情绪中冷却下来，过载的紧张在他的体内蓄积，他现在急需要另一场战斗来发泄多余的亢奋。  
发号施令的手指穿过对方颈后卷曲的红发，绕着发根打着圈，高个一些的青年不动声色地看了他一眼，揽住莱因哈特的腰，拐进前方寂静的通道。  
夜风让两个人之间闷热的吐息得以舒缓，吉尔菲艾斯夺过酒瓶，将仅剩的酒精灌入胃袋。  
和莱因哈特一样，吉尔菲艾斯现在同样精力过剩。虽然这个无论从哪个方面而言都与莱因哈特截然不同的红发副官看起来要比他冲动的长官沉稳许多，但实际上他私下有着更胜过莱因哈特的热情。  
玻璃瓶摔进壕沟里，和与它同源的石子们躺在一起。吉尔菲艾斯扣住长官的腰带，将对方按在沙袋堆上，用力地吻住那双蔷薇色的薄唇。  
酒酿解除不了的干渴像逢上了甘霖，两个高挑的年轻男子从舌尖开始浑身酥麻，缠绵的纠葛难舍难分。莱因哈特加重了呼吸，肺叶几乎要为缺氧发出抗议时，他一把推开身上结实高大的年轻人，手掌探入对方的两腿之间，挑逗地揉捏着。  
吉尔菲艾斯动作娴熟地解开金发长官的军裤，金属磕碰几声，随后是布料摩挲的声音。  
高温的肢体暴露在微凉的空气中，丝毫不减热度，反倒又翘起一些。硝烟的火药味，机油的刺鼻味，血渍的腥腻味，混合着红发青年笔挺军服下溢出的荷尔蒙，让莱因哈特血管中的激素与酒精蹭蹭地加速运转起来。  
俊美标致的白皙脸庞被熏得一片嫣红，莱因哈特半眯着眼在对方的军裤里动作，右侧脸颊上沾着一抹撞落的泥灰。  
吉尔菲艾斯伸手替他拭去，莱因哈特歪过头，躲开了这个细腻的行为。就目前的情况来说，体贴入微确实是多余的举动。吉尔菲艾斯轻不可闻地叹了口气，一手握住莱因哈特的勃起，不给对方调整喘息的时间快速撸动起来。莱因哈特仰起头，硬生生将脱口而出的呻吟憋了回去，修长的手指圈着红发青年裤裆里胀硬的下体，已经因为对方的“突袭”忘了要如何动作。  
吉尔菲艾斯难耐地在他的掌心里挺动，略显急躁地松开莱因哈特的衣领，啃咬着对方被严实军装所包裹的精致锁骨。莱因哈特的外表在宣传上所做的贡献不逊色于他在战场上的表现，而只有吉尔菲艾斯才了解军装下的莱因哈特究竟与他尊贵不容侵犯的天使样貌有多大差异：那令人邪念横生的诱惑，是赤裸裸的罪恶。  
衬衫贴在湿滑的肌肤上，吉尔菲艾斯用下巴抵开一部分，舌头钻进去舔舐。  
如果条件允许他再解开两颗扣钮，可以看到莱因哈特的胸口布满了他们做爱的痕迹。吉尔菲艾斯有时下嘴有些重，但莱因哈特不介意这一点，除了要常规体检的前一周。“想怎么做都随你，但你一定要让我爽到”，这是他们刚开始发生关系时莱因哈特唯二的要求，等价交换，互惠互利。  
另一个要求是，莱因哈特不会给他做口活。吉尔菲艾斯不是没想象过莱因哈特用那张吐词刻薄的嘴唇含住他阴茎的场景，只不过奔波的军旅从没允许过协商这事的机会。当然，他也没给对方做过，莱因哈特一定又会嫌弃他磨蹭。和他的领兵态度一样，莱因哈特喜欢高效又直接的方式，就比如现在，吉尔菲艾斯最好马上把那根塞进去，搅乱莱因哈特的身体，席卷莱因哈特的思绪，然后帮助他放松地迎接下一场战斗。  
莱因哈特上下套弄着自己的勃起，手法还没有他给吉尔菲艾斯打手枪来得熟悉；他抬起一条腿搁在青年男子帮衬的手臂上，轻轻踮着脚等着高个的红发战友插进来。  
吉尔菲艾斯的体格堪称完美，他长得肌肉结实、人高马大，下身也不例外。队里每一个士兵都目睹过这个红发副官傲人的尺寸，但只有莱因哈特想不开把它塞进过自己的身体，而且适应极佳，颇有些尝到甜头的趋势——童子军入队的莱因哈特一直是个洁身自好的处男，他对恋爱不感兴趣，也从没试过姑娘们投送怀抱的温柔乡。和吉尔菲艾斯意外发生一次关系过后，竟让他对这种方式的性有些上瘾了。  
同性之间的性活动一旦被发现，后果将不堪设想。但他们明来暗去地互相引诱，太过坦率反倒没人怀疑他们触犯了军规。  
吉尔菲艾斯握住自己的下体，逆着月色向莱因哈特的腿根之间顶去。衣摆盖住的深处热热的，柔韧的穴口一收一缩地卡着吉尔菲艾斯的顶端。他挺胯，试着往里面推，覆盖住莱因哈特的手带动对方强行用前方的快感抵过被扩张的痛楚。  
没有润滑的来回磨砺只会让莱因哈特更难受，吉尔菲艾斯索性一寸寸将整根顺着送进去，直到莱因哈特的喘息变得没那么急促。  
他总是很紧，却也很少受伤。更恶劣的环境下他们都做过，往往那时莱因哈特会更兴奋，仿佛他的身心都是为战场上的刺激而生。吉尔菲艾斯曾经怀疑过莱因哈特作战指挥时会高潮，不过莱因哈特否认了这一点。  
吉尔菲艾斯慢慢放下年轻长官的腿，双腿内侧细腻的肌肤夹住他的根部时，他吸了口气。  
“能适应吗？”红发青年隐忍地问。  
莱因哈特蹙着秀丽的眉头，快速应道：“动吧。”  
得到应允，吉尔菲艾斯两臂将其困在怀里，军校与战场上厮杀所蓄积的力量从他腰肌中一点点释放出来，紧实的躯干带动粗硬的那根在莱因哈特的体内开拓。  
四周很安静，只有密林中的树叶飒飒作响，士兵们正抓紧这个短暂的时间安神蓄锐。  
金发长官咬着下唇没有出声，吉尔菲艾斯小幅度地挺动着，到逐渐忍耐不住地猛烈撞击起来。年轻军人良好的身体素能彻底爆发，莱因哈特对被贯穿的渴求一瞬间得到满足，酥爽充盈了他的全身。他经不住打了个哆嗦，双腿微微分开一些，吉尔菲艾斯会过意，克制着低喘抵住让莱因哈特抖动的那一处反复研磨。  
莱因哈特用力地抓住红发副官的领口，筒靴底踏在地上，随着吉尔菲艾斯的抽送有规律地与碎石间发出声响。那不是行军时稳健的步伐，而是浑身被抽干力气，双脚勉强搭在地面维持站立的挪步。  
尽管身后靠着沙袋，金发长官还是被干得双腿打起颤。吉尔菲艾斯稳住他的身形，捞起莱因哈特的膝弯向上一带，将长官架在自己的腰上。  
失去了腿部的缓冲，硕物完整地撞进来，莱因哈特惊喘一声，转而搂紧红发青年的肩膀，借着身后垫着的沙袋，不甘示弱地主动吞坐。  
吉尔菲艾斯托着他的双臀，快速地向自己胯间用力扣去，年轻而富有活力的躯体交融相撞，每一次插入，莱因哈特都吸得很紧。  
频繁的抽插使得吉尔菲艾斯的进犯逐渐顺利，炙热的甬道内被翻搅出一层黏腻的撞击声。莱因哈特贴着吉尔菲艾斯的唇角低声溢出零碎的呻吟，吉尔菲艾斯缠住他的唇瓣，汗湿的金发与红发交织在一起。  
红发的青年腾出一只手，握住莱因哈特顶端潮湿的勃起，用与自己插进去相同的频率套弄。莱因哈特颤抖地摆着头，捶着他的肩膀，脸上的神情说不出是愉悦还是难受。  
吉尔菲艾斯专注地盯着莱因哈特，不知道自己到底在享受哪一个，是莱因哈特意乱情迷的脸，还是对方紧得发烫的身体。没有异议的是，莱因哈特夹得他快要射了，强烈的射精感悬在他的下腹，随着他越来越失控的挺进，一次次被推到顶端。  
他的抽送毫无规律，只是又快又重，莱因哈特也察觉到了这一点，火热的体内像是在沸腾，滚烫的穴壁不断收缩刺激着吉尔菲艾斯胀痛的阴茎，似乎要将红发青年的精液全部吸出。  
吉尔菲艾斯不由冲动地加快了手上的动作，抵住莱因哈特的额头，要看清对方为他高潮的表情。莱因哈特急促地发出一串短叹，双腿缠紧红发战友的腰，让灵活的硕物在他体内驰骋，绑住他的神经一起颠鸾地攀上顶峰。  
深邃的碧蓝眼睛与苍冰色的浅色眸子直勾勾地互相锁扣，极近的气息间回荡着此起彼伏的沙哑的低哼。  
暧昧的月色让那双猫科动物般的浅色素双眼中的锐利灵动起来，映衬着黑黢黢的密林，像两颗会发光的宝石。被看穿了心思一般，吉尔菲艾斯不由得败下阵来，一种超乎肉体情感的侥幸与贪婪驱使他回避了莱因哈特的直视。  
在这段关系中，即便他是性爱的主导方，他们的地位也并没有平等或倒错过来。莱因哈特的行动总是兼具目的性与纯粹性，和吉尔菲艾斯做爱绝不是出于掺杂了复杂的情感，而仅仅是借用彼此的默契来纾解欲望或是抚慰神经。但吉尔菲艾斯不一样，他是有私心的。这种亲密关系的开端，实际上也是机缘巧合下，他顺水推舟地实行了一个大胆的计划。  
从一开始他就对莱因哈特不纯粹，直至成为莱因哈特最亲近的人，他越发不敢让莱因哈特意识到这一点。  
温热的粘稠精液很快在肚皮上凉了下来，但迸发进体内的那一摊还热着。集合的哨声将在数分钟内响起，莱因哈特果断地拉起腰带，动作迅速地系好。  
吉尔菲艾斯看了他两眼，确定莱因哈特没什么牢骚想发——莱因哈特不喜欢把那东西留肚子里，流出来会打湿裤子，让他很不舒服。但莱因哈特只是甩甩头，捋了捋汗湿的刘海将军帽规整地戴上，留给吉尔菲艾斯一个异常淡然的侧脸。  
如果不出意外，等他们现在回去，只会剩下标配的黑面包和冷掉的咖啡了。回到车上之前，吉尔菲艾斯轻推了一把莱因哈特，从口袋里掏出他那份巧克力布丁，悄悄递到金发长官的腰间。莱因哈特回过头垂眼一瞥，接过塞进口袋，上车后始终没再看过他一眼。  
车轮碾过盟军撤退的路线，窗外的夜景颠簸起来。  
吉尔菲艾斯想了想，将手套戴上，确保那感觉能再逗留一阵——就在刚才，莱因哈特接过布丁之后，似乎多余地扣了一下他的手心。


	2. 军旅au 在那之前

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本来是一发完但是想写的兴奋剂play没写  
> 还是陆军，初次见面的故事 兴奋剂play

越是形势惨淡的时期，人民越是要歌舞升平。盟军在边界发动入侵，身为军人的他没有随时在前线待命，反倒要坐在这里参加舞会。莱因哈特直接窝进角落，一个人默默地喝酒，浑身写着拒绝任何人的靠近。  
离他的酒桌不远处有个被名媛包围的年轻人，他身着笔挺的军服，个头很高，轮廓深刻端正，看起来是会讨女人喜欢的类型。莱因哈特看了他一眼，不巧碰上对方的目光，赶紧撇开了视线。  
对方的领章显示他是个陆军少尉，不过所属的番队不同，不会有多少交集。  
莱因哈特努力不去回想那双深邃的眼睛，却怎么都没办法忽视那股热度——对方在看他，并且已经有好一会儿了。  
身为军人的敏锐像警钟般敲击着莱因哈特的太阳穴，他不悦地回望过去，对方仍盯着他，没有转移的意思。莱因哈特不想惹事，尤其是等级比自己高的对象，他已经连换过几任上级，都因为一时举动不当的顶撞导致还停留在准尉的职衔。而这位战友见他有所反应，深色的虹膜中幽暗不定，似乎有意挑逗。  
金发年轻人放下手中的酒杯，那声音听起来其实是砸；随后他站起身，略过对方灼热的眼神走出了舞厅。  
无法奔赴战场的焦灼令莱因哈特心绪难平，结合不知名的挑衅与酒精，日常所压抑着的躁郁一齐冲上他的头顶。或许是情绪亢奋的原因，他的意识无比集中，脚下步伐却没有往日踩在地面那么踏实。廊道里一位女士踏着清脆的脚步声经过，香水与粉黛、口红，植物被化工业加工后的独特香气扑面而来。就在一瞬间，莱因哈特身体中某处深不可见的欲望忽然被抽出，他几乎可以想像到女性柔软的肌肤与发丝的触感……  
等他回过神来，发现自己竟拉住了对方的手腕，被他阻碍了前行的贵族千金神色暧昧地看着他。  
莱因哈特立刻松手，白皙冷峻的面颊通红一片。打扮入时的女子笑了笑，没有介意他的冒犯，比起莱因哈特，她似乎对他身后的男性更感兴趣。  
“齐格飞，你今天再不答应我，我就和这位金发的小哥走了。”  
她打趣着，作势挽起莱因哈特的胳膊。莱因哈特不便扫了女性的面子，便顺着她的视线看过去，名为“齐格飞”的男子竟正是他刻意回避的那位少尉。从距离判断，应该是跟着莱因哈特出来的。  
“非常抱歉，维斯特帕列小姐。恐怕您今晚要另行安排了，”高个青年上前一步，令莱因哈特颇感压力地立在一旁：“我和缪杰尔先生有正事要谈。”  
听到陌生人准确道出自己的姓氏，莱因哈特讶异地望向对方，但他很快反应过来当下的状况，应声附和着，顺势抽出自己的手臂。  
黑发的贵族小姐在他们之间来回打量，露出一抹了然的笑意，摆摆手款款而去。  
莱因哈特这才看清这位青年的模样，约莫20岁出头，军帽下压着梳得一丝不苟的红发，五官温和，并不像昏暗环境中那般有敌意的样子。莱因哈特意识到，可能是酒令他产生了攻击性，自几个月前开始接触以来，他发现自己不太擅长对付酒精。  
金发的年轻军人欲意通过对话来转移那股莫名的冲动，而四周混杂的人群映衬得被勾起的欲望越发清晰。莱因哈特不禁扶住墙面，深吸一口气，试图压下一阵阵涌上来的悸动。  
高个的少尉留意到他发抖的手指，询问道：“你是不是只喝过部队提供的酒？”  
“……是。”  
对方探究地看着他，“你不是童子军入队吗？”  
“是。”对方对自己颇有研究的认知令莱因哈特感到不适，“你到底想说什么？”  
“……我想说的是，你好像不知道自己摄入了兴奋剂。”  
“兴奋剂……”年轻的准尉重复了一遍，他知道这是什么，不过这是民间滥用的东西，身为军人他是第一次接触。莱因哈特按住眉心，他的注意力依旧极度集中，只是过往的行人都变成了重影。鼎沸的嘈杂声逐渐远离他的耳膜，很快他就会沉浸在自己的世界中，周围充斥着等着看他笑话的人。  
情况越来越不妙，莱因哈特知道自己需要帮助，但不是来自军医的。  
金发年轻人抬起头，正巧撞进那汪碧蓝色的深泉。没来由地，他向一个初次见面的陌生人求助：“我该怎么做？”  
对方沉默两秒，拉着他快步穿过人群。那股躁动始终萦绕在莱因哈特的周身，他的心跳快得惊人，呼吸异常急促，但没有任何不良的反应。相对安静的环境中，仓促而勉强一致的步履终于停下。  
“你会采纳我的建议吗？”  
红发的少尉一手背在身后，腰间传来门栓上紧的声音。  
口干舌燥折磨着莱因哈特的感官神经，他迫切地望向对方镇定的面容，对接下来将发生的事产生了模糊的概念：“会让我比现在好受些吗？”  
“也许会。”  
高个青年审视着莱因哈特的脸，忽然低下头在莱因哈特的双唇上拂过。由于突如其来的惊讶，莱因哈特忘了要抵抗，以至于给了对方第二次进犯的机会。  
这次高个的少尉没有放开他，他搂住了莱因哈特的腰，从齿贝一直逗弄到舌根。奇妙的滋味代替理性牵引了莱因哈特的行动，渴望接触的身体先一步热烈地作出回应，等他再次睁开眼，手臂已经搭到对方的肩上，但他意外地没想推开。  
红发青年的嘴唇很软，也吻得很用力。莱因哈特的双手、乃至整个人都在发抖，对方扣住它们，全身一起将莱因哈特压在床上。  
少尉的军帽滑了下来，柔顺的红发散下一撮，卷卷地搭在额前。莱因哈特的领口被解开，湿热的舌头沿着他的颈线一路吻下去，情色地停留在他的胸口。明明对兴奋剂反应过激的是他，对方却显得更为冲动难耐，激荡的血流在金发年轻人的体内奔涌，他克制地将手指插入对方的短发：“……你叫什么？”  
“齐格飞，齐格飞·吉尔菲艾斯。”红发少尉不断地吻着他，扩张的瞳孔向莱因哈特传递着危险而诱人的讯息。“还有其他想知道的吗？”  
两人紧贴的下腹灼热又坚硬，高个青年在他身上暗示地挺动，甚至两手伸进去解开莱因哈特的腰带。腹腔的欲望随着青年的动作更加倾泻而出，对方热情至此，理智濒临溃堤的莱因哈特不可能抗拒得了。  
“吉尔菲艾斯……”他默念着这个魔咒般动听的姓氏，带着枪茧的掌心在他的敏感处给予了他最后一击。  
“你想怎么做都可以……但你要保证，会让我好受点。”  
莱因哈特强硬地命令，酒精除了兴奋的成分，还临时加强了他另一项能力：大胆。且不说他面前的是个男人，更是个级别在他之上的军官。从进入青春期至今，莱因哈特在社交上始终有些欠缺。周围的男孩们一个个情窦初开忙着和女友温存时，莱因哈特却没有对任何异性动过心思，无论是肉体的欲望还是朦胧的好感，能让他产生冲动的永远是战争。而方才在廊道上，似乎有什么唤起了他的知觉，打开了他对性的渴望。  
他不想和心思细腻的女性产生纠葛，吉尔菲艾斯的出现就像为他的诉求所量身定做的一样。尽管同性间的性行为是严令禁止的，但此时此刻这个红头发的年轻男子在他身边，让莱因哈特放下了一切顾虑。  
红发青年与他面对面相贴，接着两手覆上来，隔着上装揉捏他的身子。  
“别磨蹭。”他果断推开红发青年的手，“直接开始。”  
少尉的喉结动了动，接着扯下了他的军裤。动作不粗鲁，却一点也称不上温柔，莱因哈特没吱声，冰蓝色的眼睛微微瞪大了，目光锁着吉尔菲艾斯的手，观察他是怎么做的——身为一个彻头彻尾的“童子军”，莱因哈特多少对这件事的操作有些好奇。  
红发的年轻人从床头柜上的收容盒中取了瓶精油，略微研究一番，倒出一些涂抹在手指上，随后一根手指抵进莱因哈特的双臀之间，在他下意识收缩时捅了进来。  
这种感觉很怪异，没有任何快感或是情欲可言，莱因哈特不觉得这是性的一部分。但他总归了解到，这里是要用来性交的部位。  
习惯了手指的进出，不适感逐渐散去。吉尔菲艾斯突然停顿下来，松开自己的腰带，露出蓄势待发的那根勃起。炙热的顶端搭在他的臀上，莱因哈特低下头去，看见对方的性器尺寸时，不自觉动了下腿。他猜测“大”应该不是坏事，但想到要把这个塞进自己的身体，莱因哈特无论如何有些退缩。高个的青年按住他的膝弯，扶着那根慢慢送进莱因哈特的身体。  
有过精油的润滑，过程不算太艰难，真正奇异的是体内有个活的物件在跳动。青年挺动两下，撞得莱因哈特直抽气。见他难耐，高个青年俯下身来咬住他的锁骨，又舔舐着挪到他的胸口。红发的少尉一边吮吸，一边带起下身的律动，轻微地发出享受的喘息。莱因哈特有感觉，但他不习惯这样的动静，一直绷着身子克制住躯体的颤抖。  
来自健壮男性的压迫令他格外兴奋，他忍不住也想做出回应，宣示肢体中所蕴含的力量。  
与任何女性都不同，吉尔菲艾斯身上没有任何化工产品的味道，而是和他一样的军服皮革，用血与汗做香薰，用紧实的肌肉与他抗衡，这阵强有力的冲击本能地点燃了莱因哈特欲求的导火索。  
他勾起腿缠住青年的腰，结实的腰肌在他的腿肚下有规律地绷紧，然后逐次从自己的身体里收获数倍的感应。交合处传来的酸软几乎卸掉了莱因哈特的所有防备，他难耐地发出一声声低哑的喘息，吉尔菲艾斯一手握住他的勃起，环在敏感的顶端快速撸动。  
身体的主动权被剥夺，脱离自身支配所导致的酥麻侵蚀着莱因哈特的大脑。莱因哈特睁大双眼，难以置信地看着吉尔菲艾斯压着他的腰用力进出。  
毫无疑问，那根阴茎和吉尔菲艾斯本人的体型完全成正比，长得又厚又长。这么一根东西在他的体内胡乱搅动、做着鲁莽的撞击，竟能产生不可思议的快感，比酒精、比烟草，比其他任何能上瘾的东西都来得猛烈。  
莱因哈特经不住仰起头来承受痉挛般的刺激感，他从来不知道性会这样让人舒服，更可怕的是，他竟觉得交出自己的身体让别人随意操控，是一件刺激又兴奋的事——他将此视为一种挑战，并乐在其中。吉尔菲艾斯的同性身份，更让他们之间的性变得纯粹：只是单纯的放松精神，不存在违背了常理的感情。  
前后夹击的浪潮交错着淹没莱因哈特，身体反应掩盖不住，吉尔菲艾斯感受着他的颤动，下口重了些，在金发年轻人的胸前留下几道痕迹。  
这样有些粗暴的举动，让莱因哈特变得更加敏感而投入，他咬住自己的手指，维持着对身体仅剩的控制，以免发出不恰当的声音。被他以姓氏称呼的年轻军人每一下所带来的感觉都不尽相同，莱因哈特被干得浑身发热，在对方的手心中又一次发泄出来。  
红发青年仍然没有给他缓解的时间，打开他的膝盖，迅速将他带进下一轮征伐。如同约定的那样，吉尔菲艾斯对莱因哈特做了他想做的，也让莱因哈特获得了他想要的。来自红发少尉的所有攻势莱因哈特都一一接纳，他兴奋地看着一个强健的军人在他身上索取支配的快感，同时因自己对其欲望的征服而倍感欢愉。  
他用力扣着对方使力的腰，直到吉尔菲艾斯在他身上失控，微烫的精液填满他的腹腔。莱因哈特猝不及防地发出一声惊叹，随后他立刻意识到一件无可争辩的事实：自己曾引以为傲的控制力被面前这个红发的青年击溃了，对方甚至留下了属于胜者的印记。  
但莱因哈特也获得了战利品，他与吉尔菲艾斯在身体上的默契给予了他不同于战争的狂热体验。而在接下来的一段时间内，没有仗打和没有吉尔菲艾斯的平衡，莱因哈特对外界刺激陷入更深的需求状态，直到前线传来令人不安的消息。  
剩余的装甲师团重新进行了编制，莱因哈特总算升上了少尉。当他领取新制服归队时，身边高大的红发青年看了他一眼，眼神中流露出和他同样的渴望。


	3. 在那之后

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 设定还是不可考，战后

莱因哈特独自坐在角落，偶尔会有其他军官向他敬酒，但其中没有吉尔菲艾斯。他的红发战友一如既往地被名媛们包围着，那数枚象征荣耀的勋章，那张讨女人欢心的脸和高挑的身材，似乎在告诉全场的女性他是最好的猎物。  
历时六年的领土争夺战最终以盟军的投降作为结局，所有存活的年轻军人都将继续服役。自从吉尔菲艾斯升为上校而不能作为他的副官，他们之间的关系便不像之前那样密切；更别提吉尔菲艾斯现在是准将，迎来和平的年代中两人几乎不会再“因工作而合作”。  
只有社交，而莱因哈特讨厌社交。  
庆祝的晚宴让莱因哈特越来越不安，吉尔菲艾斯已经26岁了，数次出入生死边缘的沙场，他会想要一个稳定的家庭，就像他所来自的那个环境。  
莱因哈特设想过吉尔菲艾斯会娶妻生子，为此设想过送吉尔菲艾斯一幢别墅，紧挨着他的，这样他就能和他最亲密的战友一家一起生活。他为吉尔菲艾斯设想了很多，那些常人眼中应有的、而他办不到的幸福，他都统统为吉尔菲艾斯设想过。但横亘在这些美好设想之间的，也是他一直对此三缄其口的原因——莱因哈特本身并不想这样。他想让吉尔菲艾斯幸福，却会排斥吉尔菲艾斯所组建的家庭，排斥吉尔菲艾斯的妻子，排斥吉尔菲艾斯的孩子，任何会在吉尔菲艾斯心目中超越他的存在，莱因哈特都会排斥。无论是那个优雅大气的维斯特帕列小姐，或者是其他知书达礼、能在政界助吉尔菲艾斯一臂之力的贵族千金，他反感那些或许会成为吉尔菲艾斯的归宿的姑娘们，这是莱因哈特身为军人不该有的嫉妒。  
金发少将放下面前的酒杯，他的手指已经不会颤抖了，但亢奋的情绪还是会导致他的晕眩。一旁的副官明了他的意思，紧随他身后来到了休息室，转而去替他取杯凉水。  
他直接翻上床躺下，籍此舒缓兴奋剂带来的热度。根据莱因哈特的经验，不做爱的话今夜将会非常难熬，但他现在不想思考吉尔菲艾斯的问题。  
年轻的长官松了松自己的衣领，一双手伸上来替他解掉了颈授，又顺势开始解他的衣扣。  
莱因哈特十分抗拒别人的触碰，艾密尔应该很了解这一点才对。他不悦地睁开眼，面前竟是那个唯一能对他做出出格行径的吉尔菲艾斯。  
对欲望的渴求瞬间从浅色素的虹膜中如实倾泻，红发男子凝视着他，低头用吻搅乱了莱因哈特好不容易维持平稳的呼吸。  
“今天怎么没等我？”  
吉尔菲艾斯的声音低哑，一手覆在金发少将的腿间，隔着军裤不轻不重地揉捏。莱因哈特不自觉地摆着腰，恍然想起即将折返的副官，立刻坐起推开了吉尔菲艾斯。  
红发准将错愕地稳住身型，没来得及说什么——显然他也看见了艾密尔。  
“艾密尔，我和吉尔菲艾斯有正事要谈，不想被打扰。你辛苦了，回去和他们继续吧。”  
“是，缪杰尔先生，吉尔菲艾斯先生。”  
艾密尔向两位上级行礼，转身带上房门。以防万一，吉尔菲艾斯将门上了道锁。  
他夺过莱因哈特手中的水杯，闻了闻，放在一旁。莱因哈特叹笑一声，吉尔菲艾斯对他周围的人总是格外提防。  
已婚人士若不近女色固然是优秀的品格，但莱因哈特这样明显与异性保持距离的单身男子，则会引起旁人的注意。一旦有人试图用这一点攻击莱因哈特，与他走得最近的吉尔菲艾斯将不能幸免，除非他们之中有一个人结婚。与其等到吉尔菲艾斯遇见那个令他倾心的对象导致两人的关联一刀两断，不如提前撇清关系，避免纠缠过深引起不必要的争纷。  
金发少将扶着额角，最终做了个理性的决定。他直勾勾地看着吉尔菲艾斯，红发男人被他引诱得俯下身，重新热烈地与他接吻。  
宽厚的双手迅速扯掉了少将的下装，莱因哈特喘息着翻身压在红发军官身上，拉下对方的军裤撸动男子的勃起。吉尔菲艾斯不断揉捏着他的大腿，偶尔发出舒适的轻叹，他们都很清楚怎样取悦对方。  
金发年轻人握住那根阴茎直接向两腿之间塞去，在对方的安抚下不断上下起伏，直到适应了准将的硬物。  
一反常态，他没有立刻开始激烈地索取对方，而是抚摸着红发战友的脸颊与双唇。  
吉尔菲艾斯颇感意外地注视着莱因哈特，不自觉放慢了挺胯的力度，低声问道：“怎么了？”  
莱因哈特认真地看向他愿意给予一切祝福的亲密战友，冷静地说：“这是最后一次。”  
红发准将立刻停下了动作，沉默的这两秒比雪地中等待救援的那两个月还要久。  
“你是不是喝多了？什么叫‘最后一次’？”  
莱因哈特没有回答，继续坐在吉尔菲艾斯的身上摆腰。尽管兴奋剂为他的感官带来了积极影响，异常的情绪却致使他无法像往常那样享受性的刺激。  
吉尔菲艾斯变得愠怒，强行按住莱因哈特打断了他的主动。  
“你到底在想什么？”  
“找人结婚吧，吉尔菲艾斯。”莱因哈特压下心中呼之欲出的、完全与之相反的渴望：“我希望我们尽快停止这种不健康的交往，确保之后能过上正常人的生活。”  
六年来的欢爱并不是基于莱因哈特理想中的纯粹的疏解压力，而是掺杂了一切他所不擅长的情愫，并随着交融之深，不正当的情感逐渐发展为莱因哈特的首要冲动，他再也无法将其忽视。如果在战时还无法分清是什么做了他们之间性的主导，那么战后则非常明显：兴奋剂失效了，起效的是吉尔菲艾斯。  
“那你呢？莱因哈特，你有没有考虑过你自己的处境？”吉尔菲艾斯握住莱因哈特藏在衣摆下的勃起，那根阴茎正因后方被男人插满而兴奋地硬着：“你这样能结婚吗？”  
红发男子用大拇指推着濡湿的顶端，金发少将难耐地仰起头吐息。“你会进集中营的，莱因哈特。到了那种地方，你以为那些囚犯会怎么对待一个沦落到监狱的‘同性恋’军官？你可能会被强奸致死。”  
莱因哈特咬住下唇，不住地一阵阵发抖。此时此刻关于性的联想，他脑海里的对象全都是埋在他体内的这个人，吉尔菲艾斯说的这些话令他敏感。察觉了这一点的红发准将更为火光，翻身擒住莱因哈特的手臂，施力强迫他趴伏下去。  
不管怎样寻求刺激，吉尔菲艾斯从没对他动用过武力，军人的警惕瞬间回到莱因哈特的身上，他清醒了些，爆发般挣扎起来。但吉尔菲艾斯的力量与格斗技巧都在他之上，除了让肩肘关节传来酸痛，对脱离吉尔菲艾斯的束缚没有任何帮助。  
“你有没有在听我说话？”  
“……有。”  
“为什么不作声，保持原有意见？”  
莱因哈特皱起眉，任性地不肯认同。因为他所表述给吉尔菲艾斯的，并非是本身的意愿，只是让吉尔菲艾斯结婚是他认为对彼此更好的做法。如果吉尔菲艾斯拒绝而提出让他娶妻的话，莱因哈特也未必做不到，但吉尔菲艾斯一开始就抹掉了这个可能，他隐隐感到侥幸：否则就算吉尔菲艾斯会原谅他，他也不会饶恕屈服于命运的自己。  
见他不语，红发准将压着莱因哈特的肩膀，重新占据了他的身体。  
没有仔细扩张的报应汹涌地袭来，不惯用的姿势与不同寻常的吉尔菲艾斯，让这阵痛楚扩散得比酒精还烈。别扭固定在身后的手臂随着撞击而扯住肩头，吉尔菲艾斯在他的肩上啃咬，每一下都插到莱因哈特的双腿痉挛。  
这不算莱因哈特舒服的位置，他第一次被吉尔菲艾斯凶狠地干到想示弱，但吉尔菲艾斯惩罚般的行为让他感到充实。相比这些强迫的痕迹，吉尔菲艾斯对他的不理智正是让莱因哈特最安心的东西——那是他在吉尔菲艾斯心中地位独特的证明。  
越是被暴力地占有，莱因哈特越是控制不住那股飘然的膨胀，他深感自己的身心在踏入一个危险的境地，但吉尔菲艾斯没有阻止他，也不教给他退路，反倒狂热地一同涉足。  
红发准将用力捂住他的嘴阻止欢爱的声音泄漏出来，身下却表达相反的意思，顶得莱因哈特用以支撑的双膝与床布间摩擦出灼痛。  
他一手拉住吉尔菲艾斯的手腕，一手颤抖地撑住上肢，勃起的阴茎垂在前方，随着身后男子的撞击前后晃荡，甚至淌下透明的黏液。  
莱因哈特已被调教至此，却还是不肯承认自身的欲望早就和最初的纯真分道扬镳。他想被吉尔菲艾斯这样占有，完全是出于他希望吉尔菲艾斯对他也有别的心思。  
吉尔菲艾斯将他翻过来，重重地吻住他的双唇，汗湿的小腹上清晰地显露出肌肉线条，沿着两条人鱼线一直延伸到莱因哈特炙热的缝穴中。墙面被床板撞出印痕，床脚与地面发出规律的刺耳声，途经这间休息室的人稍作停顿，便能猜到里面在发生什么。  
高大的红发男人嵌在莱因哈特的腿间，笼罩的姿势不予莱因哈特任何抵抗的余地。他抚摸着少将通红的膝盖，向两边打开，强迫莱因哈特更完整地容纳他。  
年轻的金发军官被他进入过成百上千次，吉尔菲艾斯对这位少将不可告人的敏感了如指掌。身下的人颤抖地泄出精液，吉尔菲艾斯露出一抹似笑非笑的神情，像是在羞辱他可以被恣意玩弄。  
这具身体早就臣服于另一个男人所带来的快感，吉尔菲艾斯在提醒他这个事实。从他们第一次决定上床之后，莱因哈特就注定没办法和其他人发展到这般亲密，就算他们的关系发生改变，这种交往也不会停下，甚至可能因情感上的偏差导致更过激的行为，而莱因哈特已经让他们处在这一边缘。  
吉尔菲艾斯骑上来，顶上莱因哈特的脸颊，极具欺辱意味地让他舔舐男性下体。  
莱因哈特抗拒地瞪着红发男人，准将的面无表情勾起莱因哈特对他久违的第一印象——压迫感。虽然吉尔菲艾斯时常表现出温柔的那一面，但他仍然是上过战场的军人，而“性情温和的军人”本身就是一种错误的说法，尤其是他现在惹恼了这位军官。  
吉尔菲艾斯捏住他的下颌，强行捅进他的喉咙在深处抽送，莱因哈特用力抵住男人的腹部，硕物反复刺激着他的喉根，几近令他因抽搦而濒临窒息。  
他讨厌这么做，他总是将反感写在脸上，为此吉尔菲艾斯从来没有勉强他做过什么，甚至让他习惯了过度的体贴。累的时候悄悄借给他肩膀，饿的时候默默塞给他口粮，莱因哈特越是想要开始厌恶，这个人的好便越发显现。  
他渐渐放弃了抵抗，吉尔菲艾斯也放过了对他的折磨。金发少将捂住自己的脖子，克制不住地剧烈咳嗽，不等他恢复一些，吉尔菲艾斯再次进入了他的下身冲动地贯穿。  
莱因哈特的喉咙叫不出声了，只能徒劳地发出低哑的喘息。他怀疑吉尔菲艾斯也察觉了，察觉到他喜欢被强迫的事实。维持了多年的平衡瞬间被打破，直到吉尔菲艾斯最终发泄在他体内，莱因哈特的身上已经被红发准将留下了数道红痕，从锁骨一直遍布到小腹。  
吉尔菲艾斯趴在他身上，平稳了一会儿呼吸，随后起身穿戴好军服。“穿好衣服再休息，天亮之前我送你回去。”  
金发少将靠坐在床头，用发抖的手指生硬地系起纽扣。高个军官走到门口，又回过头应答道：“我不会结婚的。”  
莱因哈特愣愣地看着对方，直到红发准将的身影消失在门后。  
欢爱过的气氛久久没有消散，莱因哈特的面颊上始终浮着兴奋过度的红热。吉尔菲艾斯将他暂时锁在了休息室，以防他被人发现遭受过轻微的性虐待。  
身上每一处被吉尔菲艾斯留下过痕迹的地方都在发烫，亲密战友留在他体内的精液溢出少许，液体滑过的感觉令他浑身轻颤。莱因哈特闭上眼，那双专注而热切的碧蓝眼睛出现在他面前，唯一倒映在其中的只有他无处遁藏的赤裸身躯。


	4. 第二次

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 有一就有二

整编队刚到达边境的当天，午休时分遭遇了一场空袭，虽然高射炮组成功作出反击，但多少有些损失，柴油发动机出了点问题，需要调配机械师。在列车修好的期间内，全队必须继续前行。  
连队长集中各排的负责人开了个短暂的会议，决定全体步行绕一段路，西上到集体农场临时落个脚。考虑到人力资源的分配，多数军需品留在列车内，其余人员携带部分补给物资在当晚行至了目的地。  
吉尔菲艾斯坐在稻草块上，见莱因哈特向他走来，朝旁边挪了个位置。他并不意外莱因哈特会选择和他待在一起，毕竟他是这批人中唯一被这位新晋的少尉所熟识的面孔。  
金发年轻人和他保持了一段微妙的距离，以战友的身份来说，这么做有点刻意。回想起上次两人相遇的情况，吉尔菲艾斯不禁为这阵沉默感到尴尬。  
忽然，莱因哈特递给他一支玻璃瓶，两只浅色的眼睛直率地望着他。酒精的气味从里面散发出来，吉尔菲艾斯意识到，莱因哈特是在向他示好。为了表示真诚，他也掏出了一些饼干和果酱，外加一盒没开过封的奶油。即便是在允许奢侈进餐的时期，奶油也是吉尔菲艾斯不擅长对付的食材。而和他相反，莱因哈特对这种甜腻的味道情有独钟。  
“我听说，我们实际上是一支‘缓冲部队’。集团军撤退的时候，我们要负责牺牲。”  
吉尔菲艾斯停下咀嚼，“只要我方再次取得制空权，我们就能活命。”  
“可要是没有呢？”  
红发少尉谨慎地看向对方，放低声音：“那就逃命。”  
响亮的集合哨声同时响起，金发年轻人差点因这个大胆的提议掉下稻草，他随即了解了吉尔菲艾斯的意图，收拾起不得当的惊慌：“……逃跑是盟军擅长的行为。而且，我们是不会输的。”  
吉尔菲艾斯笑着点点头，尽管他们都对前线的残酷有着深刻的体验。  
接下来的几天，两人总会在特定的时段接触，莱因哈特没有因为他那句糟糕的“逃命”而对他避之若浼，倒意外地变得健谈。与其他人相处时无可比拟的默契令两位年轻的军官下意识靠近了彼此，奇妙的友谊在两人的心中萌发。  
伴随着逼近前线的紧张，不安定的欲望开始活动，已经有过亲密关系的基础上，逐渐自然而融洽的交流几乎就要引诱他们再次突破那道脆弱的防线。  
通讯员带回新的消息，天一亮他们就将出发赶到车站，这是他们能稍作喘息的最后一晚。  
吉尔菲艾斯清点完存粮与装备用品，打开烟草盒，捻起一撮烟丝垫在舌根下。今晚该他值夜，他需要用烟草提神。另一个促使他保持清醒的原因则是，他隐约觉得莱因哈特会来找他。  
正对着谷仓的前方，一堵灰蒙蒙的云墙遮住了月亮。那是前线战场未散的硝烟，隐约可见侦察机投下的红色探照灯，因距离过远而听不见引擎的声音。  
红发少尉坐在弹药箱上，想着莱因哈特这几天做笔录的事。他已经留意到，莱因哈特不再拼错单词了。一抹身影缓缓出现在门口，颀长的阴影一直拉到他的脚边。吉尔菲艾斯抬起头看向对方，不需要其他的契机，在转瞬的对视间，两人从彼此眼中捕捉到共通的信号——停下装模作样，像上次做的那样直入正题。  
莱因哈特径直走上前来，俯下身在他的唇上碰了一下。如此靠近的呼吸，吉尔菲艾斯察觉到莱因哈特已经有些兴奋了，或许是即将赶赴战场的消息让这个年轻人的身心都进入到最佳的状态。  
他搂住对方的腰，金发少尉两手搭上他的肩膀，忽然将他压倒在地。年轻的两幅躯体相贴，隔着军服交替的热度点燃了吉尔菲艾斯压抑了数日的冲动，他按住莱因哈特准备后退的脖颈，勾起舌尖挑逗对方。  
辛辣的尼古丁沾上莱因哈特的舌头，竟在心神的震荡中变为丝丝甜味浸入他的肺部。金发少尉生涩地和他纠缠了一会儿，皱着眉吐出烟丝。吉尔菲艾斯忍俊不禁，对爱好甜品的人来说烟草的味道或许是一生的仇敌。  
他难以自持地与莱因哈特深吻，直到对方哑声调侃他：“值夜开小差，大家怎么放心你？”  
莱因哈特已经对周围的军事部署了然于心，吉尔菲艾斯对此毫不怀疑。他揉着对方的腰际，回答道：“大家放心你就可以了。”  
莱因哈特轻笑一声，吉尔菲艾斯翻过身让两个人换了位置，动作迅速地解开金发军官的腰带。这一切的感觉都很新奇，驱使他们发生关系的不是酒精，也不是兴奋剂，而仅仅只是一个眼神。他迫切地想占有对方，冲动的程度更甚于上次药剂的作用。  
那双瞳孔放大的浅蓝色眼睛对他道出同样的欲望，正是通过对视，莱因哈特将自身对激战的渴求转移到吉尔菲艾斯身上。金发少尉摘下手套，修长的手指握住他的勃起，掌心的枪茧刮擦着敏感的阴茎。  
吉尔菲艾斯打湿手指，急躁地摸下去，莱因哈特配合着他放松，两双温热有力的手殷切地触碰着对方私密的部位，在暗中摸索着让彼此结合。  
红发年轻人慢慢地捅到底，滚烫而紧致的触感如此清晰，他几乎听见耳边传来枪炮的轰鸣。莱因哈特勾过他的脖子，督促道：“动作快点。”  
高个青年提胯猛地撞了一次，成功让金发少尉噤声。他吻着莱因哈特短发下的耳垂，在军装遮掩不住的部分浅尝则止地舔舐。金发年轻人在他怀里轻颤，吉尔菲艾斯看得不清楚，他凭借记忆猜测，莱因哈特露出来的肌肤会嫣红一片。  
这是他们第二次做爱，莱因哈特不应该比上次害羞，但或许是吉尔菲艾斯的眼神中那股炙热的专注让金发的年轻人感到害臊。  
在吉尔菲艾斯之前，莱因哈特从来没允许自己和谁这么亲密过，为此吉尔菲艾斯的行为对他而言是身心双重的攻克。那根入侵他体内的东西坚硬、炽热、危险，但他并不厌恶。  
红发的少尉开始规律地抽送，正如莱因哈特印象中的那样，如雨滴般密集的酥麻在酸胀的充实感中爆裂开来，迅速剥夺了他的理智。  
他仰起头绷紧身体，断断续续地发出欢愉的叹息。相比在女性面前矜持又冷淡的形象，此刻的莱因哈特称得上是十足的热切，他缠在一个男人的腰胯上，让男性勃起的下肢从根部没入他的双臀之间，训练有素的有力腰肢令他们尝足了甜头。  
吉尔菲艾斯簇着眉埋在莱因哈特的颈侧，他的嘴唇干燥，于是他解开了莱因哈特的衣领。那粒小小的乳头已经硬了，挺立着指引吉尔菲艾斯吸上去，让他的口腔恢复了滋润。  
红发青年转移到另一粒上，将它也变得湿漉漉的。他时而啃咬，金发年轻人惊叹一声，没顾上周边的物件，不经意地抬肘一推，补给箱滑出去撞到支架前停下，几支备用枪管掉下来散了一地。  
这一声动静不大不小，莱因哈特瞬间绞紧了下体，吉尔菲艾斯停下动作，紧张地侧过头去盯着门口——  
一秒，两秒，三秒……五秒过去，没有异常。他松了口气，转而捉过金发少尉的手腕，压在对方的头顶之上。  
莱因哈特的上肢被迫挺起来，顺着腰线的弧度更方便被人进入。吉尔菲艾斯没有放过这个角度，迫切地捅了几下，清亮的嗓音高亢了些，在刻意压低中变得沙哑，听得出他十分享受。  
浅色的虹膜中盛满了莱因哈特热切的欲望，吉尔菲艾斯可以从中看见自己的倒影，却清楚莱因哈特看向的并不是他。莱因哈特向往战场，从而向往一切能带给他刺激的东西，吉尔菲艾斯是其中之一；而吉尔菲艾斯不知道自己想从莱因哈特身上获得什么，他都不知道自己当时为什么会吻莱因哈特，却在接吻之后一切都变得顺其自然。  
他乐意化身为莱因哈特将他视为的那个象征，这是他自己的选择。但他也希望莱因哈特知道，象征总是伴随着深刻的印记。  
金发年轻人合上了眼睛，簇着眉发出喘息声。他得以空出一只手生涩地安抚自己的勃起，同时承受吉尔菲艾斯结实有力的撞击。  
吉尔菲艾斯覆盖住他的手，强行用自己的频率带动莱因哈特前后方的快感，仅仅是想确定莱因哈特是不是在想着别的事。他深知自己的捉弄十分狭隘，但那股尚未酝酿出的不适迅速得以消弭：莱因哈特开口的第一组音节是他的姓氏。  
温热的黏液顺着红发青年的指节流了下去，莱因哈特高潮了，伴随着一句沙哑的“吉尔菲艾斯”。这句呼唤没有包含任何眷恋的魔力，除了它对一个健康男性的煽动性。红发少尉重重地吻住那双薄唇，没有规律地抽送了最后几下，彻底射在了金发青年的体内。  
两个年轻人的脸颊紧紧相贴，吉尔菲艾斯沉重的喘息尽数落在金发军官的颈侧。他缓了一会儿，轻轻抽出体外。  
莱因哈特清了清喉咙，低声道：“有干净的内衣裤吗？”  
吉尔菲艾斯出了顿汗，而他的肚子上、两腿间和体内都有黏糊糊的精液，这种状态绝对会影响明天一早的行军，更别提到了前哨阵地，恐怕没有隐私的空间用来回避他人。  
“我去给你拿。”  
红发青年应答道，走到货架旁择出一套莱因哈特适穿的型号。莱因哈特感激地看了他一眼，动作迅速地开始脱掉作战服。  
吉尔菲艾斯收拾起地上掉落的弹鼓与备用枪管，检查一番后再次将所有物资清点了一遍，为的是不过度关注莱因哈特换衣服。他第一次看见莱因哈特全裸的样子，明明是在战场上立功而晋升为军官，却被眷顾般没有留下多少伤疤。那副肌理紧实的白皙躯体上，或许仅仅印着吉尔菲艾斯刚弄出的几枚吻痕。  
金发少尉转过身来，恰好与他四目相对。红发年轻人似乎从中读出了稍纵即逝的缠绵，但无论如何，他们没有理由做二次，一场完整的性爱足以令他们得到放松。吉尔菲艾斯不自在地撇过眼睛，发觉自己对于这位战友的关注似乎开始偏离了正确的方向。  
浅蓝色眸子中的人影被他身后的风景代替，意识到这一点的红发少尉逐渐冷静下来，转过身与金发军官看向同一个方向。云雾中的红色灯影闪烁不明，犹如每一次死里逃生的拼命，而那是他们到达终点前的第一个起点。


	5. 雪景play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 什么都不可考，疑似战友情变质

昨晚夜里出现了霜冻，清晨时下起连绵细雨，一直持续到了午后。地面再次变软，尖兵侦察一圈，回来时靴子上全是泥泞。  
在接连交战导致的疲态中，双方僵持不下还算是好的情况，东线的形式严峻，死神在这里连续丰收了三年，这一年尤为猖獗。陌生的白色草原给莱因哈特的指挥带来了前所未有的阻碍，更糟糕的是，交付到他手中的士兵们已经士气低沉，就算组织成作战部队，也只能进行短暂的抵抗，随后便因补给不足溃败下来。  
严寒的气候，加上与记忆中不匹配的兵力差距，莱因哈特越来越难保持敏锐的思维与反击的决心。现在唯一的优势是，在恶劣的天气下盟军无法确定他们是否面临物资短缺的问题，为此不敢贸然进攻。  
两门坦克歼击车在赶来的路上深陷泥沼，餐车迟到了一个小时，所幸饭菜还没有结冰。盟军的境况应该没比他们好到哪儿去，正慢慢爬出散兵坑撤退到后方防线。这意味着持续了两个月毫无进展的斗争后，近一周不眠不休的严防终于迎来一口喘息。  
莱因哈特放下望远镜，错开吉尔菲艾斯的手，递到他的警卫员手中。  
“吉尔菲艾斯，你先去休息吧。”  
谁都听得出年轻上校的语气疲乏，红发副官压低声线，却来不及提议什么，金发长官抗拒的姿态阻断了他的发言。很明显，莱因哈特想要一个人待会儿，他从没遭到过这种挫败，尽管能用一支拼凑起来的队伍坚守数日已实属不易。  
吉尔菲艾斯如鲠在喉，只得应答道：“我就在隔壁。”  
四年来的相处，除了那些编织进战乱的缠绵，两人始终保持着亲密战友的距离。他们是兄弟、是家人，同时也封死了其他的可能——常胜的莱因哈特在遭受挫折时，并没有对他敞开胸怀。他希望在吉尔菲艾斯心里自己始终是那个斗志昂扬、能够带领全军取胜的天才，就和他在其他人心中一样。而吉尔菲艾斯从没想过自己也是“其他人”中的一员。  
红发上尉将自己裹在军用毛毯里，努力闭上眼睛，好让自己获得一些能量后接替莱因哈特。但他无法控制自己的情绪，疲累、困惑、愤怒与黯然，一齐搅得他愈发清醒。  
一团物体从后贴上了他，吉尔菲艾斯回过头，那张鼻子被冻得通红的俊秀面孔出现在他的眼前，大衣的肩上盖了一层薄薄的冰粒。  
吉尔菲艾斯什么也没说，立刻抱住了莱因哈特，将对方结了霜的双眉与睫毛揽进颈窝。年轻的军官用力地回抱他，不断靠着发抖来维持温度。吉尔菲艾斯用毛毯将他裹住，悄悄将唇印在对方冰凉的额头上，低声问道：“还冷吗？”  
莱因哈特点点头，又向他怀里钻了钻。对吉尔菲艾斯来说，这似乎是他第一次感受到莱因哈特对他的依赖——真正的依赖，而不仅仅是融洽的相处或默契的共鸣。于是吉尔菲艾斯瞄准了那双打颤的薄唇，让温热的气息渡进对方的躯体。  
莱因哈特迅速捕捉到这股暖意，伸出舌头汲取着红发年轻人供给他的热量。陷入低靡的年轻上校如此渴望战友此刻的贴近，以至于深切的吻结束时，两人的双唇没有分开。他想要的是安慰，吉尔菲艾斯决定采取莱因哈特最容易接受的那个办法。  
他暗示地沿着对方的下颌吻到脖子，莱因哈特配合他解掉了自己的大衣。环境的恶劣导致两个人没法脱得太多，吉尔菲艾斯让莱因哈特躺到防潮垫上，再慢慢挪动着身躯盖在对方身上。  
熟悉的气氛下理应按照惯例进行密切的下一步了，但这是首次在莱因哈特情绪低落的情况下发生关系，吉尔菲艾斯担心他会不适。他深信莱因哈特是比他坚强的人，这位年轻气盛的长官从没掉过一滴眼泪；而他此刻也在短暂地享受莱因哈特的示弱。  
原驻守此地的装甲师团严重受创，莱因哈特接手后本想采取弹性攻势一口气收回失地，却发现临时拼凑起的队伍达不到灵活作战的条件。而撤退则意味着将要面临一连串的战败，莱因哈特不得不在原部队恢复的期间坚守硬抗，对习惯了胜利的他来说，坚持这么久已经太累了。  
吉尔菲艾斯少有地变得“磨蹭”，莱因哈特却没说什么，他间歇地睁开眼望着身上的亲密战友，偶尔被对方的抚摸弄出喘息声。  
那些在夜里，在凌晨，在其他人都疲惫地入睡时他们却清醒的记忆逐渐涌出，金发长官忍不住将手指插入吉尔菲艾斯的红色短发，在对方耳边作出想被进入的请求。  
吉尔菲艾斯应允地吻住他，一只手在他的腿根摸索，一边对准温热的深处慢慢插入。避孕套让他感觉彼此间的接触少了点什么，但这不同于草原和沙地的地理环境让一切物资的运输都受到了不同程度的阻碍，他们必须节省任何资源的使用。除了预设性的蓄水和防风沙，吉尔菲艾斯还是第一次将避孕套用上“正途”，恰好在他最不想用的时候。  
莱因哈特并没有觉出红发战友身心上的微妙，他此刻对抚慰的迫切程度不亚于他体内之于体表的灼热。吉尔菲艾斯借用这一点火种，在金发年轻人的身体里躁动起来。  
年轻的军官低哼一声，捏紧了身下的垫子适应逐渐加剧的撞击，睫毛上融化的冰晶在起伏中闪烁。吉尔菲艾斯目不转睛地盯着长官此刻脆弱的模样，在结冻的窗子下，透明的亮光让对方的一切都如此清晰。  
两个人露出来的只有交合的部位，莱因哈特只得将双腿并在一起搁在吉尔菲艾斯的身侧，这与平时的做法截然不同——莱因哈特一向对被完全压制的姿势颇为抗拒。而他此时像被束缚了手脚，任凭吉尔菲艾斯单方面的索取，完全丧失了对主权的控制欲。  
战友兼长官的顺从令吉尔菲艾斯感到不安，他并非不喜欢，只是莱因哈特不该在这种时候表现异常，冰天雪地的炼狱不会给他们调试的时间。  
红发青年撑在对方颈侧加快了腰部的运作，更为强烈的快感输送进金发年轻人的大脑，酥麻击碎了他的理智，同时令他短暂地从挫败感带来的压迫中跳脱出来。  
血液在加速流动，莱因哈特白皙的面颊终于泛出情热的潮红，他扶住红发战友的手臂，慢慢让沸腾的感觉浸遍全身。  
“你没有让任何人失望。”吉尔菲艾斯俯下身低声说，“别再自责了。”  
莱因哈特目光闪烁地看着他，忽然捧住吉尔菲艾斯的下巴，含住对方半启的嘴唇。吉尔菲艾斯迎合着，下身变得冲动，搂着对方快速抽送进去。  
金发长官终于有所回应，双手攀在红发青年肩上，抬腰在对方腿间滑动。吉尔菲艾斯会过意，握住长官半勃的性器撸动起来，用更多刺激填补这几个月来情绪低靡造成的空缺。  
他将手伸进对方的衣摆之中，揉捏那两粒硬硬的乳珠，用宽厚的大手代替双唇在金发长官的胸口留下痕迹。莱因哈特大口喘息着，双手压住他的手臂，却对隔着军服为非作歹的手指无计可施。  
炙热的甬道将他绞紧，难耐的轻哼传进红发副官的耳中。两个月没碰过的身体一如既往的敏感，这段期间的一切沮丧都没有对此造成影响，唯有疲倦的神色在那张年轻俊美的容貌上显现。随后低哑的嗓音席卷了吉尔菲艾斯的意识，唤醒他心中纯粹又炙热的部分。  
“莱因哈特……”  
红发少尉难以自持地抽送着，寒冷的空气无孔不入地刺激着火热交缠的躯体。但两个年轻人都没察觉到寒意的侵袭，只有在这种时刻，敏捷的军人会对外界有着最迟钝的反应，唯独对面前的那个人投入全身心。  
玻璃外在结霜，而年轻的军官们额上附着汗珠，莱因哈特按住吉尔菲艾斯的胯部，对方每一次撞击的力度都从骨骼与肌理传递到他的掌心。他深刻地知道自己的红发战友是用怎样专注的神情和他发生关系，那双碧蓝眼睛中深邃欲望向来一眨不眨地就将他吞没，轻易地令他迷失。  
卸去包袱的金发长官忽感轻松起来，快感逼直了他的脊梁，喉咙里遮掩不住地发出似痛苦又似欢愉的哼声。红发青年迅速堵住了他的嘴，顺应着莱因哈特同欲火一起复苏的活力在那具纤细却蕴含着力量的躯体中冲撞。  
莱因哈特握紧自己的根部，细长的拇指一路推出积压了数月的欲望，浊白的精液一股股抽空了他的怅然。吉尔菲艾斯不甚明显地抖了一下，随后尽数倾泻进塑胶套中。  
吻继续纠缠了几秒，四周的凉气迅速帮助他们消除了多余的旖旎。金发年轻人看着战友手中的“罪证”，回想起这短短两月间自身的异常，以仅有一个人能听见的声音说到：“我不是万能的。”  
“我知道。”红发上尉将毛毯盖在长官的身上，示意让对方稍作休憩。援军到达后，莱因哈特必须立刻组织起一场足够猛烈的反击，并以此恢复消沉多日的士气。  
“但你是莱因哈特，这就足够了。”  
金发年轻人注视着这个从他参战时就相伴左右的高大青年，对方坚定的双目笼罩在他身上，仿若替他隔开了异域的敌意，一如过去在弹片横飞的战场。吉尔菲艾斯就在这里，为此他可以什么都不用担心。  
“谢谢你，吉尔菲艾斯。”  
莱因哈特诚恳地道谢，红发青年摇摇头，迅速展露出一个很浅的笑容，抄起门口的大衣披在身上。  
晚些时候，趁着天还亮着，士兵们收集起遗落在散兵坑与战壕中的战友，在树林的入口处进行了体面的安葬。  
吉尔菲艾斯归来时，面色冷静，身上飘着寒气。莱因哈特知道，他可靠的红发副官再次将一切都处理妥当了。  
炮组成员静悄悄地摸黑挖掘炮位，雾色消散后，总算会迎来一场大快人心的突袭。


	6. 重逢

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 非正副官后的一次重逢，书房play  
> 吉吉受伤预警

这天阳光明媚，透过帽檐，闪烁着水晶般的金色光线径直照射到高个青年的下半张脸上，暖暖的，却不晒。故乡凉爽的秋季他已经很久没感受过了，幸运的是他接下来还有两周的时间可以享受这段假期。母亲的晚餐，镇上的黑啤，不管军队给他换上了多么迟钝的味觉，这一切都令他期待不已。就连他孩提时因顽劣被父亲禁止涉足的种满了兰花的后院，此刻也对他充满了柔情的吸引力。而在此之前，吉尔菲艾斯有一个更重要的人要见。  
升为上校后，吉尔菲艾斯被调回西线指挥作战，莱因哈特则继续留在东线过完了一年与整个夏天。如果不是他恰好负伤被调离前线，或许要等到战后两人才有机会相聚。当然，是在都活下来了的情况。  
红发青年摸了摸颈侧的伤疤，翻领遮住了一部分痕迹，他只希望莱因哈特见到时不会太过在意这场差点夺去他性命的“意外”。  
军用公务车开进别墅区，一直将他送到了一幢秀丽雅致的三层建筑的门口。除了警卫员，莱因哈特的居所中没有配置太多工作人员，在战争结束前，他也没有多少时间能够安顿在这里。  
金发年轻人礼仪地朝他笑了笑，接过下午茶，将红发战友领进书房，并下令旁人不得在他们交谈的期间入内。他身着作战服，发型梳理得一丝不苟，吉尔菲艾斯不禁好奇地问：“你下午还有安排？”  
“有一场会议。”  
莱因哈特简单地解释，没有继续说明为什么有事在身却第一时间去康复连把吉尔菲艾斯接到了自己的住处，因为他下一秒就紧紧地抱住了红发战友。  
吉尔菲艾斯无措地回搂住对方，随后一股久违的清香沁入他的心脾，莱因哈特的气息已然令他遗忘了母亲一年四季在家中摆置的怡人熏香。金发长官很快放开了他，俊秀的面容一如既往地端着冷静自持的神情，浅色的双目却在吉尔菲艾斯的脸上游移不定。  
“我……”  
“你还活着就好。”金发准将轻声命令，“吉尔菲艾斯，你可不准死在我前面——笑什么？”  
“这么要求太不公平了，战场上……”  
红发上校本想听作玩笑，却见莱因哈特神色严肃，立刻隐去了脸上的笑意。“……而且我比你年长。”  
“答应我，吉尔菲艾斯。”  
金发年轻人冰蓝色的目光闪亮如炬，逼视着吉尔菲艾斯云淡风轻的外表下试图对他隐瞒的真心。被弹片击中时的恐慌，再次清醒时的庆幸，恢复期间灼烧神智的痛楚，吉尔菲艾斯唯恐再也见不到莱因哈特而不安地跳动着的心脏总算在这一刻渐渐平稳下来。他慢慢低下头，凑近着金发长官抿紧的双唇，随后从意识的深处获得了宁静。  
“我答应你。”  
吉尔菲艾斯低声许诺，同时祈愿莱因哈特能够继续得到战神的眷顾。  
温柔的吻逐渐焦灼，空气中回荡着细微的喘息声，金发长官忽然揪住他的衣领，拽过他将他摔进办公椅。  
吉尔菲艾斯错愕地望着居高临下的金发准将，年轻的长官跨坐到他身上，再次压下霸道的深吻。  
椅身不甚明显地“咯吱”一声，红发青年扶着长官的胯，但相贴的部分已经出卖了他的兴奋。冰蓝色的眼珠透出欲意明显的挑衅，规划地图的指尖在他的颈侧摩挲，似乎在琢磨下一个进攻计划。  
“怎么，你这个不影响吧？”  
“不影响。”吉尔菲艾斯哑声回答，在莱因哈特迫切的眼神中迅速脱掉了自己的军服。  
关于莱因哈特会诱惑人这一点，吉尔菲艾斯已经再清楚不过了：从他在晚宴上认出莱因哈特的那一刻起，他就知道这位外表冷峻的俊美青年可以轻易粉碎他的理智。他早就败给对方，而这是他最初记下“莱因哈特”这个名字时所未察觉到的。  
特殊的战勋从颈侧一直到延续到锁骨的末端，几乎覆盖了吉尔菲艾斯的整片左胸。它盘桓在那里，无时不刻不提醒着年轻军官曾经遭遇过的触目惊心。  
金发准将顿了顿，拉开战友的衬衣，一点点地吻住吉尔菲艾斯长出新肉的胸口，直到红发青年受不住地伸手挡住。若这份殊荣会减淡莱因哈特面容上的笑意，吉尔菲艾斯将永远不会佩戴那枚银色的战伤勋章。  
“你怕吗？”  
金发年轻人低垂的目光晦暗不明，双手伸进他的军裤，施力按揉起来。吉尔菲艾斯受制于莱因哈特的挑逗，继续坦白道：“怕。”  
他差一点就死于感染，高烧不退的昏迷期间，吉尔菲艾斯错过了无数莱因哈特直接或间接的来电，通讯处累积的信件几乎多到能塞满一个纸箱。如果换做是莱因哈特遭遇这种情形，吉尔菲艾斯恐怕宁愿被送上军事法庭也要撤离前线赶到医院。而莱因哈特为他焦急了这么久，以他任性的脾气，却最终没有对他恼火。  
吉尔菲艾斯无从安慰，索性解开对方的腰带，施予对方无法抗拒的刺激。金发准将无声地随着他的动作挺动了两下，扶住他的勃起向腿间塞去。  
莱因哈特没有哪一次主动得这样坚定，吉尔菲艾斯从他的脸上读出他痛了，只得用吻转移他的注意力。  
金发长官皱着眉咬住他的舌头，大小不一的两只手交叠着贴在结合处，直到他们不能契合得更深。  
暌违了数月的接触令两个年轻军人迫切难耐，莱因哈特咽下几乎跳出喉咙的激昂，缓缓动作起来，喘息着松掉衣领。一双手覆盖住他的，更为急促地解开了他的衣扣，下身用力向他体内顶了顶。尖锐又滚烫的酸痒挠在莱因哈特不可言说的弱点，他双手紧紧攥着红发战友的领口，渴求地晃动着胯部。  
亲密战友的衬衣从结实的胸膛与腹部一直敞开到深红色的毛发间，质地柔软的高档面料几乎被他蛮横地扯坏。坚硬的器具带给莱因哈特无与伦比的欢愉与刺激，而对方温热鲜活的躯体更令他感到安心。  
金发准将一边索取着一边低唤战友的姓氏，双手搂住对方的后脑勺，又搁到椅背上，将吉尔菲艾斯围护在双臂之间。  
下肢传来的紧致与酥麻令红发军官神魂颠倒，仿佛一切都是梦境，但木椅发出的规律的声响又如此清晰。  
吉尔菲艾斯并不意外莱因哈特对他的欲望会这样强烈，尽管他早就不再受困于两人之间究竟算什么关系。他不再畏惧莱因哈特窥见他私欲横生的内心，不再遮掩进犯莱因哈特时下流堕落的想法，不管莱因哈特是否曾经察觉到过一丝一毫，他们之间始终只会是战友的定位，他已经接受这一点。但与此同时，不会有任何人能比他更了解莱因哈特，也不会有任何人能比他更多地得到莱因哈特，这是吉尔菲艾斯坚守距离的底线。如果有一天莱因哈特不再需要他，而是选择了正常的、能够光明正大的人生轨迹，吉尔菲艾斯不知道那时他还有什么存在意义。  
他按下金发长官的脊背，将对方白皙的胸口送到嘴边。与他截然不同的、被众神所庇佑的完美身躯，吉尔菲艾斯毫不犹豫地在上面留下吸咬的痕迹。他知道这是莱因哈特想要的，也是他想要的——只有彼此才能给对方带来的刺激。  
真真切切的痛楚与快感在年轻准将的体内碰撞，他愈发肆意地上下起伏，让战友不断填满他的身体，用最激烈的方式驱散数月不曾与对方依偎取暖的空虚。  
一尘不染的木纹地板上晃动着缠绵的虚影，吉尔菲艾斯经不住被长官的主动带出低哼，坚硬的下体愈发精神，让那张标致俊秀的面容流露出迷恋的神情。  
“……我……快了……”  
莱因哈特难耐地告知亲密战友，对方闻言却握住他的顶端，堵住了他即将倾泻的小口。  
“再等等……”  
对方在他耳边半是请求半是引诱地哑声说：“……莱因哈特，再等等……”  
金发准将颤抖地咬住下唇，默许了战友的行为。训练有素的柔韧腰肢继续前后摆晃着，他扣紧了红发战友颈后的椅背，在灭顶的快感的驱动下一次次让对方逗留得更深、更久。  
他们早已习惯了不得见人的偷情模式，哪怕是在莱因哈特的私人住处，也不敢发出太大的响动。  
没有外界的干扰，在只充斥着彼此气息的空间中，两人下意识地延长了渴求了太久的相拥，将积压的思念与担忧尽数倾吐给对方。  
煮熟的咖啡凉了，精致的糕点一口未尝，莱因哈特半跪在斜椅上，蹬在地面上的那条腿微微打颤。吉尔菲艾斯趴在他身后，掌控着金发长官的下肢直到莱因哈特射出最后的精液。  
粗重的喘息此起彼伏，金发年轻人倒进斜椅，疲惫地看着衣衫不整的红发战友，沙哑地调笑对方：“看来你的确没受什么影响，我感觉快断气了。”  
红发青年吻了吻那张薄唇，顺势躺在莱因哈特身侧，将金发年轻人罩在一只臂弯下。  
“这点不算累。”  
“因为复健很辛苦吗？”  
金发长官忽然问道，吉尔菲艾斯愣了一瞬，简单地“嗯”了一声。  
吉尔菲艾斯没有做过复健，因为他的情况不允许，但他没有撒谎。康复连中有些失去了胳膊或腿的，或者多次负伤最终得以活着回到家乡的士兵军官，他们都是不幸中的万幸。更多的军人从地狱中被救出来，又在休整好后被送回地狱。吉尔菲艾斯是其中之一，但他并无怨言，早在开战的头两年，吉尔菲艾斯就不再是为祖国和人民而战了。  
莱因哈特背对着他没有出声，吉尔菲艾斯意会地抬起手，让年轻的长官从他怀里起身。  
“你休假到什么时候？”  
“下下周。”  
金发军官点点头，对着门后的镜子整理衣冠。“我派车送你，等会儿你听电话再出门。”  
“好。”  
吉尔菲艾斯应答道，视线描摹着年轻准将笔挺的身姿。“我休完假之前，有没有机会请你喝酒？”  
他下意识问出口，随即因自己不恰当的发问闭上嘴。他应该采取一种更符合战友身份的问法，而不是邀请对方约会的口吻。  
莱因哈特从镜中看着他，浅色的双眸目光闪烁，手上的动作慢了下来：“……我明天一早就得出发。”  
红发青年了然地颔首，也谈不上有太多失落。能够见上莱因哈特一面已是意料外的惊喜，尽管经此一事可能接下来的两周他都会过得索然无味。  
金发准将胡乱塞了几口蛋糕，将方糖扔进纸篓，皱着眉喝完苦涩的冷咖啡。吉尔菲艾斯效仿他处理完这份下午茶，彼此再三检查过仪表才作分别。  
隔日一早，一辆军方的黑色公务车途经吉尔菲艾斯家的宅邸，忽然在门口停了下来。一位高挑的军官匆匆地上楼去，又匆匆地下来，红发青年在窗台目送时，黑色公务车已经开远。他回头看了一眼父亲空了一格的藏酒柜，有些后悔没向对方索要一个吻。


End file.
